


[Poem] The Prey and The Hunter

by Yuinne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuinne/pseuds/Yuinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drawing our Crimson Bow And Arrow,</p>
<p>        Counter Attack Mankind begins now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walls have trapped humanity for a hundred years.<br/>And now, humanity will take back their stolen freedom.</p>
<p>A short poem that I wrote using song titles from the Attack on Titan Original Soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Poem] The Prey and The Hunter

**THE PREY AND THE HUNTER**

 

When Titans Attack,

Smashing buildings like Building Blocks,

Everyday Life,

Stolen by Colossal Titan.

 

 

Shed away your Eye-waters,

Ready your 3-Dimensional Maneuver gear,

Leave those Dead On Arrival,

Army Attack,

To Annihilate Female Titan.

 

 

No longer are we Birds In The Cage,

We bear the Wings Of Freedom,

Calling Your Name,

(Eren, Mikasa, Armin)

Drawing our Crimson Bow And Arrow,

Counter Attack Mankind begins now.

 

 

The melody of the Piano rises,

The Reluctant Heroes we are,

Searching for the Great Escape.

 

 

In This Cruel and Beautiful World,

Let the Attack On Titan begin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first poems I have written. Please comment your thoughts on it!
> 
> Link to list of the Original Soundtrack: http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/%22Attack_on_Titan%22_Original_Soundtrack
> 
> I have tried to fit in all 16 song titles into this poem. However, the meaning of omake-pfadlib is difficult to find. The closest I could get it that it means piano improvisation. The 'piano' line of the poem represents omake-pfadlib.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
